A New World (MLP Story)
by Pony PJ
Summary: After escaping from a dark bleak world, Jack finds himself in the My Little Pony world.
1. A New World (MLP Story)

Inside that door there was an adventure waiting to happen. Behind that door I could have the time of my life. I did not know whether I should go in or not. It could change my entire life based on my decision right now. I lowered my hand over the golden door handle. I could feel warmth radiating of the door. A feeling struck me, almost like the feeling of being up on top of high buildings. I touched the handle and immediately felt a warm comforting feeling wash over me. Suddenly the room I was in felt a rush of wind. I turned around and saw a girl standing in the door she had thick blonde hair and glasses. She was in a white dress.

"I don't think you should do that." She said sternly.

Behind her I saw a large man in a SWAT suit, his helmet blocking any emotion he might have on his face. I could not go back to the world I knew. The opportunity behind this door was all that mattered to me now. The man behind her pulled up his gun quickly and shot me. The pain was unbearable I immediately fell to the floor. He had shot me in the Knee.

"Now that I have your attention I think you should not open that door.." She said

I realized I had kept my grip on the handle and now it was turned, all I had to do now was push the door open. The feeling I felt from that door gave me strength I could overcome any bullet they threw at me.

"Shoot him" she said.

"You can not stop me!" I yelled to the top of my lungs then I pushed the door open.

It felt like time stopped. The man was too quick. He had shot me multiple times, I saw everything I had ever done pass by in a instant. I had always wondered about what It would be like to have my life flash before my eyes but this was just too much. The happy the sad everything. I was laying on the wooden floor my vision blurring when I realized I had pushed the door open. The women had walked away along with the man. They must have not cared that I opened the door. I crawled into the door. I didn't realize it for a while but I was falling. The pain from the wounds distracted me from the wind blowing in my hair. I opened my eyes and saw something that I could never imagine in my entire life.

Vibrant colors filled all of my view. I was falling down a cylinder of some kind. The cylinder almost had a skeleton to it. The skeleton was made of very thin but still perceivable black lines randomly connected to larger black dots. This "mesh skeleton" looked like it is what held the cylinder together, but it flowed. The mesh moved fluidly with the color filling in areas not filled in by lines or dots. I, slowly, started to hear a approaching sound. It was a deep low drone that started to fill all of my hearing. Suddenly the sound stopped and a beat came in, I realized that it was music! The warm feeling that I had got when I touched the handle of the door came back but this time It was almost one thousand times stronger.

I looked down at where I had been shot and saw that the wounds were healing! I didn't feel the pain anymore! But, I also noticed something strange. My skin was turning a bright vibrant orange! My fingers started to fuse together and before I knew it my hands were hooves and I had a colorful coat of fur! At the same time, I saw a small light appear at the end of the cylinder. I realized that this was it I, a normal everyday person, was going to be able to not have to deal with any of the terrible things that were in the world I once knew.

Now I could have a fresh start. I looked at the bright light again and saw that it had almost doubled and size, then suddenly! *WHACK!* I woke up face first in dirt. I lifted my head up from the ground feeling very drowsy. After a short while of blurry vision, I saw I was in a field of bright colored cartoon apple trees? I started taking in the scenery. Just looking around gave me the warm feeling I had gotten from traveling here. Then I realized where is here? This place did not look anything like the real world, the real world always seemed dark and dreary with the sun almost always blocked by polluted skies or storm clouds. I shook my head and told myself "I should never remind myself of the horrors that I had lived through."

"What in tarnation!" said a voice behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I whirled around, surprised. It was a cartoon styled orange horse with a cowboy hat? I remembered horses in the real world, I saw them as a kid, they never had to deal with anything I had to deal with there. That's why I liked them, they had always seemed optimistic to me. Even though I didn't show It in the real world I too was optimistic.

"Excuse me but what are you doing falling from the sky!? I don't see any wings on you!" the horse said.

"Oh I um, well I. I don't know much about anything that just happened!"

"You do look like you have been through a pretty serious fall there. Let me tidy you up at the barn."

I slowly tried to walk, but I was having trouble just standing on two feet, I mean hooves…

"Why are you trying to stand like that?"the horse said confused walking along side me.

"What? I am just walking."

I realized that I was going to have to acclimate to my new horse like body.

"I don't know how hard you hit y'all's head back there but you must have forgot a lot 'cus I don't remember anypony try'n to walk on two hooves."

I put my front hooves out and let myself fall over. I hit the grassy ground smoothly. It came much more naturally than I thought it would.

"So do ya have a name?" She asked.

"Well I um don't really have a name."

the horse looked extremely confused at my statement.

"What do ya mean you don't have a name?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I, well it might seem crazy to you but I am from a completely different world. I came from a world of humans."

"What is a human?"

"Um do you know what a monkey is?"

"Well of course!"

"Humans are basically civilized hairless monkeys. Back in my world I lived the life of a slave. I had to work for a company that manufactured… doors…I was the worker who put on any special designs to the doors. On a normal boring work day I came in and started manufacturing doors when suddenly the alarm went of and all workers were told to evacuate the building, but I stayed behind hiding behind a large wooden crate. I watched two people come in and confront our boss. They said they that a paranormal phenomena has occurred with one of our doors, and our boss brought them to a restricted room in the back. I followed behind them and saw them walk up to a normal wooden door. The boss told them that the door opened up to a portal that they didn't know where it leaded to. I knew at that point that I needed to go through that portal and get away from that world. I went through the portal and I turned into this. In that world they called me D-712."

"Dear Celestia! You have been through a ton!" As she said that we reached a large barn with a old lightish green horse with white hair sitting on the front porch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Granny! We'll be taking care of this poor Stallion for a little bit!" Yelled the horse

"EH?" the old horse replied back sounding confused.

This went on for a little bit until we were right next to the old horse with the orange horse yelling at her.

"Oh! Alright!" the old horse finally replied.

"That was Granny Smith." the horse explained as we walked into the barn house.

I looked at old pictures hanging on the wall as we went up stairs.

"This is the guest room, you will be staying' here tonight. I'll leave you so you can get acclimated to non-humans." she said with a chuckle

"Wait! I never learned your name." I said.

"It's AppleJack now have a nice rest."

I walked around the room getting acclimated to hearing a clopping noise instead of a normal footprint sound. I looked out of a window in the room and saw the entire orchard with a small town in the distance. I looked out and saw the sun setting. I had never seen such a beautiful sunset in fact I had never seen a sunset. I walked over to a bed in the room and layed down.

I woke up to find a small horse with a red mane and a yellow coat jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hello stranger! Hello stranger!" she said.

"Well uh. Hi!"

"Do you want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"The what?"

"It's a totally awesome club for anypony without their Cutie Mark!"

"What's a-" I was cut of by AppleJack walking into the room.

"Alright Apple Bloom leave the fellow alone, it is time for you to go to school any way."

"Alright big sis!"

Apple Bloom jumped of the bed and went out the door.

"So did you sleep well?"

"I had the best sleep I have ever had!"

"That is great!"

"But I have one question what's a Cutie Mark?"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize you don't have a Cutie Mark! Well a Cutie Mark is something that you care for more than anything, the thing that makes ya special! Once you have found that out a little symbol will appear on your flank that represents what makes you special."

"Huh that sounds like magic?"

"Wait are Y'all saying you don't have magic in your world?"

"YOU HAVE MAGIC IN THIS WORLD!"

"Well of course ya got potions, unicorns, you name it."

"There are unicorns?"

"Yeah, I know a ton, we also got alicorns. Now those are very special because they get a horn and wings like a Pegasus."

"YOU HAVE PEGASI?"

"You know I think I should introduce ya to my friends."

After walking down a road for a little bit we reached the town that I had seen out the window last night.

"This is Ponyville." AppleJack said.

I looked around and saw unicorns, ponies, and pegasi! We walked down a cobblestone street to a large eccentric looking white and purple house.

"This is Rarity's house."

AppleJack rang the doorbell. Then a white mare opened the door.

"Well hello AppleJack! What brings you here?"

"I was showing this stallion around town."

"Oh would you look at this fellow, what is your name?"

"OH! Um Rarity I guess I should speak to you in private about him."


	4. Chapter 4

AppleJack went inside and closed the door. I waited outside for a little while, then AppleJack opened the door with Rarity behind her. "Oh it is absolutely awful all those things that happened to you!" "Oh it is okay!" I replied.

AppleJack and Rarity showed me around the rest of the colorful town. Introducing me to other ponies and showing me the sights. I asked Rarity questions about the whole magic thing and she mostly just said "Ask Twilight she knows far more than I do." We reached a house that belonged to a mare named "Fluttershy" AppleJack knocked on the door and a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane opened the door.

"Oh hello Applejack, Rarity and -" She squealed and slammed the door shut

"Oh Flutters why you always gotta do that.." AppleJack said as she knocked on the door again.

Fluttershy opened the door slowly and said

"Sorry about that you surprised me."

"It's okay, um so you're a Pegasus…"

She looked at confused and both AppleJack and Rarity started to explain why I was… different. The expression on her face when she learned of this almost made me cry. She immediately gave me a hug and at that moment I knew that this place is where I belonged. She embraced me for quite a while until AppleJack pulled her off.

"I - I'm Sorry about that… I just thought that you needed a hug real bad after all that you've been through."

I stuttered "N - No need to apologize I have never been hugged before, at least like that."

She joined our little group as she told me about flying, I wish that I had magic or wings like Fluttershy or Rarity but there was no use to complain I was here. A place where I was loved and I wouldn't have to deal with what I had in the real world… I don't know why I called it the real world, I could tell that this world wasn't a dream because of the realism, it was just so different from the world I knew that it just felt like it couldn't be true.

It was like… A New World.

We got to a house that looked like it was made out of candy and then the smell hit me and I realized it might actually be candy. A bright pink horse opened the door.

"Hey! I don't recognize you! Are you new?" She jumped up and down with excitement. "Who am I kidding of course you are new I would recognize you a mile a way If I knew you!"

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I think that I should tell you about him before you get to excited."

I was getting pretty used to being introduced then explained then introduced and explained at this point. I saw a frown on her face that I never thought could even touch this horse. But as soon as the frown came it left.

"Well it's okay. You are here now and now you are okay!"

"Thank you! You are quite the happy horse aren't you?"

"Yep my Cutie Mark is all about making people happy!" She showed me her colorful balloon design.

After she Pinkie Pie joined the group the conversation seemed to take wild terns after that. It went from Pinkie Pie asking me if I ever had cake to how much she liked the word kumquat. We came upon a giant purple castle and I questioned.

"Um why are we going to a castle?"

"This is Princess Twilight's castle, our friend." Pinkie Pie answered

"HOW DO YOU KNOW A PRINCESS?!"

"It's a long story." Fluttershy said

AppleJack knocked on the large door and a small dragon answered the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys! Who's this?"

"I think Twilight will tell you that, speaking of which can you get her?"

The dragon closed the door and I could hear little footsteps go all the way to the very top floor. Very quickly a purple - wait did she have a horn and wings? I remembered what AppleJack had said "-we also got alicorns. Now those are very special because they get a horn and wings like a pegasus." With Twilight was a pegasus with a pretty radical looking rainbow mane and blue fur.

"Hey guys why are you here?"

She turned to see me

"And who are you?"

I answered "Um I don't really have a real name."

She said shocked " What? You have to have a name!"

I realized I would need a name to get around any where in this world. I had always wanted the name Jack but I was never called that by anyone, just D-712.

"I guess I'll go with Jack."

She looked puzzled.

"While I am tired of explaining this so many times, you need to know" AppleJack said

We walking into the beautiful castle, and into a giant throne room. Along with the mare with the rainbow mane, who I had to assume was a friend because she had her own specialized seat and she talked with the others. The thing was she looked at me with huge suspicion. She suddenly zoomed over right in front of me with so much speed it almost gave me a heart attack and she said

"Now listen her wise guy. If you try anything fishy you will be kicked out of Ponyville before you can say Rainbow Dash rules."

She floated away slowly, and then Rarity began.

"I guess I will explain sense I think AppleJack has had enough explaining for is Jack he was born and raised in an alternate world where very corrupt rich hairless civilized monkeys reign supreme, and the others are slaves."

With Rarity's remark I began to remember all the events that had led up to this...


End file.
